Gothia
Republic of Gothia, often shortened to Gothia, or alternatively Gothland, is a de facto independent state on the Crimean Peninsula. The country is a popular tourist destination with beaches, historical sites and modern cities. It is a multiethnic state, shared by Goths, Greeks and Tatars. It is the only Germanic Islamic territory in the world, and today share close relations both with the Christian world and the Islamic world. History Gothia is remnants of the first Gothic Kingdom. After the Goths declined to join forces against the Romans in 490, the Goths formed a kingdom in order to unite their people. Centuries later majority of the gothic population, the Ostrogoths formed their own country surrounding Italy. By that time the two gothic countries had lost their connections. Gothia influenced by Constantinople and Ostrogoths influenced by Rome. Kazhar Influence The Khazar influence was present in Gothia. Despite close relations with Constantinople, the Khazar influence was prominent and shaped the Gothic traditions, especially after the Khazar king converted to Islam in 965. With the islamic influence, it affected the tolerance towards islam which led to acceptance to the Crimean Tatars later in history. Tributary State for the Great Khan The Great Khan conquered vast lands in what is today's Ukraine. And the influence coloured Gothic life. After showing effort of accepting the Great Khan, but remaining as a nation. Gothia became a tributary state. Despite holding the title as a separate country, several laws was passed under the pressure of the Great Khan. For instance, abolishing practices such as circumcision and halal food. This greatly affected the muslim population living in conquered territories as well as Gothia. Ottoman Influence After the conquest of Constantinople by the Ottomans, Gothia more or less had lost connection with their Christian influence, and the Gothic population, at that time consisted of almost 90% christians. During Ottoman influence in the Black Sea, and lack of contact with Constantinople, the Gothic King converted to Islam in order to save its people, persecuted for their religion.Goths slowly assimilated with several islamic populations. By the late 1600s, the Gothic language neared a near extinction, and the King, together with Crimean Tatars demanded for an independent state, and by 1687, it declared itself independent. The Kingdom of Gothia reinforced the Gothic language, one of the first countries to introduce national exams and school coverage for all inhabitants in cities. Upon this, it was discovered that the Gothic language had survived in several secluded villages, and had evolved differently than the literary Gothic language, and is today known as Crimean Gothic. Demographics In 2023, it was estimated that the country had a total of 2 136 871 million citizens. The country is known for its ethnic diversity, with Goths, being the largest ethnic group, making approx. 50% of the population and the Crimean Tatars making up 30% of the population. Ethnicities Gothia is a multiethnic country, with several ethnicities being native to the area. Since its independence in 1997 the country has provided aid to churches, mosques and other religious and ethnic organisations in order to make a safe heaven for different ethnicities. The state believes in a strong multiethnic state that will be a bridge in the breach between the muslim and Christian world. The ethnic makeup of Gothia in 2020 is shown in a pie chart to the right. Religion The republic, through its constitution, states that the state is separate from any religion, and that citizens are free to choose their belief. The state is frequently visited by patriarchs and imams, and is often used as an example for religious acceptance. In 2012, by the effort of the citizens, went in an agreement with Singapore in order to continue to build muslim acceptance around the world. Gallery